Kingdom Hearts: Sky and Ground
by Forever yours AkuRoku
Summary: Two years have passed. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Axel must stop a new threat that is reaking havoc in the worlds. Sora/Riku yaoi, shounen-ai


**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sky & Ground**

Yaoi FanFiction

Rated: T+ for 15 and up

Written in: 4/7/08

( ) - Narrating

" " - Character Talking

[ ] - Character Thinking

* * - Sound Effects in Narrating

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Two years after finally returning home. Sora, Riku, and Kairi once again on their favorite Destiny Islands beach for summer vacation. Sora's prediction was true, nothing has changed, the adventures will never cease for these young heroes. For it is their destiny, there will always be new worlds to discover. For Sora is the light that eliminates the darkness, and releases the trapped hearts in the Heartless. Kairi is one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, she has decided to remain just a close friend to Sora and Riku. Riku who was once in the darkness is now back to his normas self, and for some reason Riku really cares about Sora. More than usual.... Sora has a hard time going anywhere without Riku searching for him. Donald and Goofy have returned to Disney Castle to serve King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

What new adventures await Sora, Riku, and Kairi now....?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 : Nothing has changed, but something has changed.**

(One afternoon, about nine days before Sora's seventeenth birthday. Sora and Riku were chasing each other around the island beach, while Kairi went to get their favorite Sea Salt Icecream for an afternoon snack.)

Sora: "Ha ha hah!! What's wrong Riku, out of breath already?!" (Sora said, breathing heavily and started to stumble while running in the hot sand.)

Riku: "Huff, huff, No way Sora, I've still got some speed left!" (Riku exclaimed with a warm smile on his face.)

Sora: "Woah!!!" (Sora tried to dodge the big tree branch which was in his path, and he fell face first in the sand.)

Riku: "Sora are y-- Ack!!" (Riku couldn't stop running in time and tripped up on top of Sora.)

Riku: "OUCH! You okay Sora? You freakin' got your face slammed into the sand." (Riku helped Sora back up onto his feet.)

Sora: "Thanks Riku. Man, the sand is burning hot! ....Um, Riku, you can let go of me now." (Riku didn't seem to have heard Sora.)

Sora: "Riku, um, Riku, earth to Riku...." (Sora waved his hand in front of Riku's face.)

Riku: "Hmm.., Oh! Sorry!" (Riku let go of Sora quickly, and his face became red.)

Kairi: "Sora, Riku! Lets have some Sea Salt Icecream!" (Kairi came back down to the beach with some icecream.)

Sora & Riku: "Thanks Kairi!" (They both said at the same time.)

Kairi: "Come on back up to the lodge for a smoothy too!" (Sora and Riku agreed and they all ran up to the lodge.)

(Later on that evening, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were hanging out at the beach shore staring up at the night sky.)

Kairi: "I miss seeing Donald and Goofy." (Kairi said with a sigh.)

Sora: "Don't worry they are serving under King Mickey." (Replied Sora.)

Riku: "I wonder what new adventures and worlds lie ahead of us?" (Asked Riku.)

Sora: "I just hope they start after my birthday!" (Sora replied laughing.)

Kairi: "I wonder how Hayner, Pence, and Olette are doing in 'Twilight Town'?"

Sora: "We can try to go and visit them soon if you want?" (Sora looked down at the moon's reflection sparkling on the sea.)

Kairi: "Oh! Look at the time, it's already 10:00p.m. No wonder I've been feeling very sleepy. I'm gonna head back up to the islands new lodge and get ready for bed."

Sora: "I'm gonna stay down here for a few more minutes. I'll see you in the morning."

Kairi: "Sure." (Kairi disappeared off into the island woods.)

Sora: "Oh, Riku, man I forgot you were still down here!" (Sora looked at Riku with suprise.)

Sora: "Your usually never this quiet, Riku, are you okay? Your face is red, and what are you staring at?"

Riku: "....Huh? Oh nothing. Your fine....N-no, I mean I'm alright! I'm not staring at anything!" (Riku replied in a nervous, shaky voice.)

Sora: "Calm down, Okay I get it."

Sora: "Oh yeah, there was something I wanted to talk to you about Riku."

Riku: "W-what is it?"

Sora: "I was wondering why you've been acting so defensive lately. It all started last year I think. You like hanging around wherever I am and you listen to what I say, but when I ask you any questions, you seem to get nervous. Riku your my closest friend, you can tell me anything that's on your mind. Oh, and your the toughest person I know."

Riku: "...Your right Sora, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately. From now on I'm gonna tell you everything that's been weighing on my mind and in my heart. I won't hide anything from you Sora. But, your wrong about one thing Sora."

Sora: "Whats that?" (Sora smiled. Silence....)

Riku: "Heh, don't worry it's not very important." (Riku stood up and wiped the sand off his hands and legs.)

Riku: "Hey Sora, are you ready to head back to the lodge for the evening?" (Riku held out his hand to help Sora up.)

Sora: "Yeah, I'm getting sleepy, I'm ready to head up that way." (Sora gripped Riku's hand and stood up.)

Sora: "Let's go Riku!" (But, Sora was afraid to move, because of the way Riku was staring at him.)

Riku: "Mmmhh....Sora...." (Riku moved closer to Sora.)

Sora: "Riku...what are you...mmgh!?" (Riku wrapped his right arm around Sora's back, he put his left hand on the back of Sora's head, and he leaned in towards Sora's face.)

Sora: "R-Riku..W-w-what are you d-doing..!!?" (Sora noticed the expression on Riku's face changed. Riku stared deeply into Sora's eyes.)

Riku: "Well, I did say that I won't hide anything from you Sora." (Riku leaned his head forward and kissed Sora's lips gently. Sora was frozen in complete shock, his heart was pounding hard. Riku moved his hand up to the side of Sora's face and kissed him again.)

(Suddenly Sora hit Riku slam in the face. Riku hit the ground, and Sora ran off into the island woods.)

Riku: "Augh!!" (Riku grunted in pain.)

Riku: [What's wrong with me!?] (Thought Riku) [Will Sora ever forgive me for this!?]

(Nine days later on the day of Sora's seventeenth birthday.)

Kairi: "Happy Birthday Sora!" (Kairi handed Sora three presents.)

Sora: "Thanks Kairi, their awesome!" (Sora got cool new cloths, shoes, and a new skateboard.)

Kairi: "Where is Riku? He should be here for you. Wait, come to think of it, you two haven't spoken or have been near each other for over a week. Did something happen?"

Sora: "NOTHING HAPPEND!!!" (Sora raised his voice at Kairi.)

Kairi: "........." (Kairi's eyes welled up in tears.)

Sora: "No, Kairi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Kairi: "*Sniff*...This past week...*sniffle*....all you've done was ignore me or...*sniffle*...yell at me, just because...because.." (Kairi started to cry.)

Sora: "Kairi no, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry. Come here, come here Kairi please!" (Sora held Kairi in his arms until she stopped crying.)

(Meanwhile, Riku was wrapping up a birthday present for Sora. But, he was worried about how Sora would react if he was around him.)

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
